Shelden Williams
|} Sheldon Delmar Williams is an American Power Forward and Center for the Tianjin Ronggang of China. Williams was selected 5th overall in the 2006 NBA Draft out of Duke University. He is married to WNBA star Candace Parker and brother-in-law of former player Anthony Parker. Boston Celtics 2007–08 season roster |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 5 Kevin Garnett |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 9 Rajon Rondo |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 11 Glen Davis |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 13 Gabe Pruitt |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 20 Ray Allen |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 28 Sam Cassell |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 34 Paul Pierce |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 41 James Posey |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 42 Tony Allen |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 43 Kendrick Perkins |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 44 Brian Scalabrine |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 50 Eddie House |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 66 Scot Pollard |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 93 P.J. Brown |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 0 Leon Powe |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| Head coach: Doc Rivers |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| Regular season |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| Playoffs |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| Finals |- Boston Celtics 2008–09 season roster |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 4 J. R. Giddens |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 5 Kevin Garnett |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 8 Stephon Marbury |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 9 Rajon Rondo |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 11 Glen Davis |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 12 Mikki Moore |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 13 Gabe Pruitt |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 20 Ray Allen |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 34 Paul Pierce |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 42 Tony Allen |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 43 Kendrick Perkins |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 44 Brian Scalabrine |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 50 Eddie House |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 66 Scot Pollard |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 0 Leon Powe |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| Head coach: Doc Rivers |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| Regular season |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| Playoffs |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| Finals |- Boston Celtics 2009–10 season roster |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 4 J. R. Giddens |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 5 Kevin Garnett |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 9 Rajon Rondo |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 11 Glen Davis |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 20 Ray Allen |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 30 Rasheed Wallace |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 34 Paul Pierce |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 40 Michael Finley |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 42 Tony Allen |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 43 Kendrick Perkins |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 44 Brian Scalabrine |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 52 Marquis Daniels |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 60 Lester Hudson |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 84 Nate Robinson |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 94 Shelden Williams |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| Head coach: Doc Rivers |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| Regular season |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| Playoffs |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| Finals |} New York Knicks 2010–11 season roster |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 1 Amar'e Stoudemire |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 2 Derrick Brown |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 3 Shawne Williams |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 4 Chauncey Billups |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 6 Landry Fields |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 7 Carmelo Anthony |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 11 Andy Rautins |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 13 Shelden Williams |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 14 Ronny Turiaf |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 16 Roger Mason, Jr. |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 20 Jared Jeffries |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 25 Anthony Carter |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 32 Renaldo Balkman |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 67 Toney Douglas |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 89 Aleksei Mendeleevskiy |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| Head coach: Mike D'Antoni |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| Regular season |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| Playoffs |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| Finals |} Category:Born in 1983 Category:American basketball players Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Power Forwards Category:New Jersey Nets players Category:New York Knicks players Category:Denver Nuggets players Category:Boston Celtics players Category:Minnesota Timberwolves players Category:Sacramento Kings players Category:Atlanta Hawks players Category:Drafted by Atlanta Hawks Category:Duke Alumni Category:American expatriates in China Category:Americans who played in France Category:Players who wear/wore number 94 Category:Players who wear/wore number 13 Category:Players who wear/wore number 22 Category:Players who won the NBA Championship